Our Children
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Keluarga Hyuuga, turun-temurun menjadi penjaga Kuil Uzumaki yang ditinggali oleh Dewa Rubah berekor Sembilan bernama Naruto yang merupakan raja dari Sembilan dewa penjaga tanah Konoha. Namun permintaan konyol tiba-tiba dilontarkan oleh sang dewa ketika Hinata-putri sulung sang penjaga kuil- saat mewarisi pekerjaan ayahnya. Apa tadi dia bilang? Menikah? / RnR please?


Keluarga Hyuuga, turun-temurun menjadi penjaga Kuil Uzumaki yang ditinggali oleh Dewa Rubah berekor Sembilan bernama Naruto yang merupakan raja dari Sembilan dewa penjaga tanah Konoha. Namun permintaan konyol tiba-tiba dilontarkan oleh sang dewa ketika Hinata-putri sulung sang penjaga kuil- saat mewarisi pekerjaan ayahnya. Apa tadi dia bilang? Menikah? / "Sudah bukan hal aneh lagi bila dewa menikah dengan sang pelayannya, Hinata-_chan_. Kau tahu? Selama ini aku bertahan karena—_KUSOO_, mereka semua laki-laki. Sampai kau datang dan aku tak punya pilihan lain."

.

.

.

_**OUR CHILDREN**_

_**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**STORY BY SHOKUNDAYO (TERINSPIRASI DARI KOMIK BUATAN MIZUKAMI SHIN YANG LUPA JUDULNYA-kalau ada yang tahu tolong beritahu saya-)**_

_**RATED: M FOR NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**STANDART WARNING APPLIED**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**.**_

.

.

Hinata masih tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Belum genap satu jam dia diangkat oleh ayahnya menjadi penjaga kuil Uzumaki generasi selanjutnya menggantikan beliau yang sudah uzur dan harus pensiun. Sekarang dirinya sudah dihadapkan dengan permintaan aneh yang menurutnya sedikit—eh bukan ekstrem sekali dalam tingkatan tertentu. Kerutan alis tercetak jelas menukik turun tanda bahwa sang perempuan berusaha keras untuk mencerna apa yang dimaksud dengan permintaan sang dewa yang dinilainya cukup—err absurd.

"Ma-maaf Naruto-_sama_, a-apakah tadi saya salah dengar?" Menggunakan kalimat super formal menyikapi pertemuan perdana mereka yang cukup aneh. Hinata yang duduk bersimpuh masih menggunakan pakaian khusus upacara pengangkatnya mencoba menatap lekat-lekat manik biru yang berpendar indah dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak salah dengar." Meminum seteguk sake yang mengisi cawan porselin berharga fantastis hadiah dari para pemujanya. Naruto yang duduk dibantal duduk empuk singgasananya membenahi duduknya yang menyender menjadi tegak. Dengan raut wajah yang serius, dirinya mencondongkan badannya untuk mendekat pada Hinata hingga jarak yang memisahkan wajah mereka berdua hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter.

"Seorang dewa tidak pernah main-main dengan permintaannya." Menarik kembali tubuhnya mendapati Hinata yang memandang gugup kearahnya disertai dengan badan sekaku papan kayunya. Naruto menghela nafas lelah menyadari bahwa sang pelayan manusianya menganggap dirinya sedang bercanda.

"Ta-tapi de-dewa menikah dengan—"

"Sebenarnya hubungan dewa dan pelayannya lebih seperti pasangan yang telah menikah, hanya saja—" Naruto menyelanya dengan frustasi mengacak surai kuning keemasannya yang berkilau indah tertimpa cahaya lampion disekiling ruangan. Kemudian matanya mendapati tatapan horror yang Hinata layangkan padanya. Oh, rupanya sang _miko_ cantik dihadapannya ini salah paham.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK PUNYA _HUBUNGAN SEPERTI ITU_ DENGAN SEMUA PENJAGA BERJENIS KELAMIN LAKI-LAKI" Naruto meraung murka refleks bangkit dari tempat duduknya lagi memergoki dalam pikiran Hinata melayang-layang hubungan khusus sang dewa dengan semua penjaga yang selama ini selalu bergender laki-laki tercetak jelas dalam tatapan Hinata yang dilemparkan padanya.

Hinata berjengit ngeri, raut wajah murka sang dewa yang terlihat menakutkan memantul dari amnesthy indah miliknya. Matanya berubah merah, tiga garis melintang yang menggurat samar dipipinya menjadi lebih jelas, gigi taringnya terlihat lebih panjang disertai dengan aura intimidasi yang menguar memenuhi ruangan. Oh, jangan lupakan bahwa aura tersebut secara tak langsung mengandung kutukan bagi orang awan yang berada didekati dan makanan lezat bagi para siluman berhati jahat. Untunglah Hinata bukan termasuk dalam lingkaran orang awam maupun siluman, kekuatan psikisnya yang diatas rata-rata membuatnya mampu memurnikan semua aura hitam yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Me-mengancam pengantin wanita tidak termasuk dalam lamaran yang menyenangkan, Naruto-_sama_—" Hinata mencoba memperingati sang dewa agar tak terlalu mengumbar aura hitamnya. Bisa gawat kalau kutukan tersebut menjadi besar, memanggil siluman untuk datang dan akhirnya membuat kerusuhan disana-sini. Apalagi disini masalah besarnya, seorang Naruto atau Kyuubi—nama sang dewa yang populer dikalangan penduduk—merupakan raja dari semua dewa yang melindungi tanah Konoha. Artinya? Yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat, maka sekali kemarahannya meledak dan boom—Konoha akan hilang dari peta dunia.

Naruto mendengus kesal sebelum menjatuhkan diri kembali duduk pada bantal duduk empuknya yang terbuat dari bulu angsa terbalut kain beludru merah mewah yang lagi-lagi merupakan bentuk loyalitas pengikutnya yang mengakui keberadaannya. Mengeram kesal Naruto mencuri pandang meilirik Hinata dari ekor matanya. Sebenarnya apa gerangan yang membuatnya enggan mengabulkan permintaan sang dewa? Bukankah menjadi seorang pelayan berarti mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya termasuk menuruti semua permintaannya?

"Sudah bukan hal aneh lagi bila dewa menikah dengan sang pelayannya, Hinata-_chan_. Kau tahu? Selama ini aku bertahan karena—_KUSOO_, mereka semua laki-laki. Sampai kau datang dan aku tak punya pilihan lain." Naruto menjelaskan alasannya secara rasional. Menuangkan sake pada cawannya yang kosong melompong, kemudian kembali menandaskannya dalam tempo yang singkat.

Hinata membelalakan matanya seolah-olah bila tak ada otot yang menahannya maka bola matanya dapat keluar dan jatuh sewaktu-waktu. Memang secara fisik manusia perwujudan sang dewa tentunya akan membuat semua kaum hawa tergila-gila padanya. Perawakan asing keindahan yang bukan berasal dari dunia kini berada didepannya. Surai pirang keemasan yang memahkotai kepalanya, kulit tan eksotis yang membalut otot-otot dimana tubuh dengan proposi yang pas membuatnya terlihat mengiurkan untuk diraba—disini Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat karena pikiran mesum yang mencemari otaknya—. Mata seindah laut biru yang sewaktu kecil pernah sekali dilihatnya seakan menenggelamkannya. Jangan lupakan kain sutra indah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan pas sekali. Menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau terlena dengan suguhan visual menyenangkan yang ada didepannya.

Tapi sesempurna apapun penampilan dirinya, tetap saja ada yang salah dari apa yang diinginkannya. Dan Hinata tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya. Nah! Tadi kalian dengarkan? Apa katanya? Tidak punya pilihan lain? ITU DIA! ITU DIA YANG SALAH DALAM KONSEP PERNIKAHAN YANG DIMILIKINYA. Dia menikah karena tidak ada pilihan, bukan karena cinta seperti apa yang Hinata yakini menjadi pondasi utama dalam pernikahan itu sendiri.

"Kalau kau takut akan mengandung anakku dan kesusahan karenanya—jangan khawatir. Anak dari dewa tak berasal dari rahim ibunya. Mereka ada karena merupakan kristalisasi cinta dari orangtuanya. Jadi jangan takut! Kau tak perlu kesusahan membawanya kesana kemari karena poooop, mereka tiba-tiba muncul." Disini Hinata membuat catatan mental untuk melakukan ritual pengusiran pada sang dewa. Rupanya dia salah mengartikan wajah pucat Hinata yang menatapnya dalam diam. Sedetik dia bilang bahwa dirinya melakukan karena terpaksa sekarang dirinya berkoar tentang anak yang merupakan kristalisasi cinta mereka berdua? Siapa yang mencintai siapa?

Hinata dengan tergesa berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhnya. Melangkah lebar-lebar menuju pintu geser yang berada disamping kanannya karena tidak tahan dengan ocehan omong-kosong sang dewa. Sang perempuan tiba-tiba menyesali keputusannya untuk mewarisi pekerjaan sang ayah menggantikan sang kakak yang lebih tertarik menjadi salah satu penasihat Hokage sang pemimpin tanah Konoha daripada penjaga kuil melayani dewa yang dijunjungnya. Dengan amarah yang mengebu-gebu dirinya membanting pintu kayu didepannya dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan yang mulai dirasa membuatnya sesak.

"Kau tahu Naruto-_sama_, kalau kau menginginkan pernikahan seperti Shukaku-_sama_ dan Matsuri-_sama_ dalam legenda dan mempunyai anak seperti mereka. Maka jangan menikah denganku karena ini tidak akan berhasil—" Hinata membalikkan badannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum berlari keluar meninggalkan pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Melihat Hinata yang mencampakan dirinya, Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak memasang raut wajah tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya dirinya menerima pembangkangan dari seorang manusia dan lebih hebatnya lagi pelayannya sendiri! WOW! WOW! _Triple _WOW! Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Apa perlu dirinya melancarkan kutukan pada manusia tak tahu diri yang barusan ditemuinya? Tapi kalau dia menghilang dari dunia maka keluarga Hyuuga akan berhenti melayaninya karena memutus tali perjanjian mereka. Persetan dengan semuanya! Bukankah dia yang mengendalikan semuanya sesuka hati?

Mengigit kuku jarinya kesal akan pengalaman pertama yang dihadapinya. Naruto marah akan sikap Hinata yang terang-terangan menolaknya. Dulu dikhayangan, tak terhitung lagi banyaknya dewi-dewi yang terpesona oleh dirinya dan mengerumuninya layaknya semut tertarik pada gula. Sampai saat dewa tertinggi disana menugaskannya sebagai pemimpin dari sembilan dewa penjaga kedamaian tanah Konoha. Hingga akhirnya mau tak mau Naruto menjalani kehidupan membosankan tanpa hiburan didunia fana ini. Tak ada perang untuk ditonton seperti saat mengamatinya dari khayangan dan seandainya ada kehancuran dan bencana pun itu pasti karena kemurkaannya.

Tetapi bayangan kehidupan membosankan itu menjadi kesan yang berbeda saat Gaara—atau mereka menyebutnya Shukaku—sang dewa pertama yang diutus ke bumi datang mengunjunginya bersama sang istri—seorang manusia yang juga _miko_ dikuil yang ditinggalinya— membawa buah hati mereka. Tak percaya bahwa pernikahan dewa dan manusia akan menghasilkan seorang anak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Anak mereka akan menjadi dewa hidup bila darah manusia lebih banyak mengalir dalam tubuhnya dan menjadi calon dewa yang sesungguhnya bila yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Wajah sumringah yang Gaara lukiskan yang dulu datar seperti papan membuat Naruto berdecak iri. Ingin sekali rasanya mengalami pengalaman seperti apa yang rekannya rasakan. Sayang seribu sayang, dewa tidak bisa seenaknya menikah dengan sembarang orang kecuali dengan pewaris penjaga kuil itu sendiri karena alasan tetek bengek kesucian diri dan lain-lain, yang sedihnya dalam beberapa dekade ini pewaris keluarga Hyuuga selalu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Walaupun sebenarnya sebagai dewa Naruto tidak dibatasi dalam memilih jenis kelaminnya sendiri tetapi dia sudah menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki sampai akhirnya Hinata datang mengantikan kakaknya yang harusnya mewarisi posisi itu.

Ini kesempatan! Itu yang dia pikirkan saat Hiashi memberitahunya bahwa sang putri sulungnya yang akan mengantikan posisi Neji. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya bila kata pertama yang diucapkannya adalah lamaran pernikahan paling tidak romantis—memangnya dia perlu berbasa-basi seperti seorang manusia saat melamar perempuan yang ingin dinikahinya?—dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hinata tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Apakah ada yang salah dengan apa yang diucapkannya? Walaupun sudah beratus-ratus tahun hidup bersama manusia. Tetapi Naruto tidak pernah ingin belajar untuk memahaminya. Diagungkan dengan tinggi membuatnya memandang manusia sebagai makhluk lemah yang selalu ingin mendapat bantuan darinya. Memandangnya dari tempat yang paling tinggi ketempat yang paling rendah membuatnya berpikir bahwa setiap manusia _harus _selalu menuruti kehendaknya.

"Permisi—" Suara milik perempuan tersebut tiba-tiba menginterupsi lamunannya. Menjadi dewa yang tak berperang dengan waktu membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa sudah beberapa jam dihabiskannya hanya untuk melamunkan kegagalannya dalam mengaet ketertarikan Hinata agar menikahinya. Bahkan matahari sudah kembali keperaduan digantikan dengan pendar lemah cahaya bulan yang memantulkan sinar sang surya yang tersisa. Mendengus kesal Naruto mencoba menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

Hinata dengan hati-hati membawa nampan berisi makan malam mewah yang menjadi salah satu fasilitas ekslusif yang dewa dapatkan. Meletakkannya didepan Naruto dan membereskan sisa botol serta gelas sake sekaligus beberapa kudapan ringan yang akan dibawanya kembali kedapur untuk dicuci. Belum sempat Hinata melangkah, tangannya sudah dicekal oleh Naruto yang mengamatinya-lagi- dengan sorot mata serius.

"Apa lagi?" Dengan ketus Hinata menanyakan maksud Naruto menghentikan pergerakannya. Menghela nafas karena harus menelan kekalahan melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar tepat menembus dirinya. Kalau tatapan itu memang benar seperti pedang yang tajam ujungnya, pasti Hinata sudah berdarah-darah semenjak tadi.

"Kau benar-benar menolak permintaanku? Aku tahu sebenarnya kau ingin memiliki keluarga. Menjadi _miko_ membuatmu tidak akan pernah bisa menikah dan punya anakkan?" Naruto kembali mengkonfrontasinya dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Mengerutkan alisnya tak suka karena impiannya dikorek paksa. Memang sih dirinya dewa yang bisa melakukan segalanya. Termasuk melihat jauh dalam dirinya, mengenalnya dan mengetahuinya lebih dari Hinata sendiri.

"Lancang, kau mengorek impian masa kecilku ya?" Merengut tak suka, Hinata kembali mendudukan dirinya diatas tatami yang hangat. Musim dingin yang sedang melanda Konoha membuat para pemilik rumah panggung seperti mereka menyalakan tungku-tungku yang dibakar menggunakan jerami dibawah lantai rumahnya sehingga asap panas yang keluar dari cerobongnya akan menghangatkan tatami kayu yang menjadi alasnya.

"Itu tidak penting." Naruto mencoba kembali ke topic saat Hinata berusaha mengubah arah pembicaraan. "Sekarang katakan atas dasar apa kau menolakku kalau memang ternyata impianmu tak jauh-jauh dari permintaanku?" Melipat tangannya diatas dadanya, Naruto melancarkan serangan introgasi pada Hinata yang masih bersungut-sungut kesal karena kegagalan rencananya mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan.

"Perlukah aku jelaskan?" Hinata menatap sadis membalas dengan pertanyaan sakartis, tatapan dan nada bicara penyulut pertengkaran itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Naruto yang menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan. Melirik kekanan dan kekiri berharap terjadi sesuatu yang akan menyela perbincangan penuh atmosfir tekanan mereka. Hinata harus pasrah saat tak mempunyai pilihan bahwa dirinya harus membeberkan perasaan yang sebenarnya menyangkut dengan penolakan yang dilakukannya dalam mengabdikan dirinya pada sosok _Kami-sama_-nya.

"Tak ada cinta—" Hinata menarik nafas panjang setelah berhasil memancing rasa penasaran Naruto yang mengangkat penuh tanya salah satu alisnya. "Kau tadi bilang anak seorang dewa merupakan kristalisasi cinta orang tuanya, ja-jadi kalau kita menganggap bahwa hubungan yang kita jalani ini adalah sebuah pernikahan dan melakukan ritual um—um—" Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Hilang sudah kesan keras yang diciptakannya beberapa saat yang lalu, sekarang hanya ada dirinya dengan wajah memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Hubungan badan." Naruto menyelesaikannya dengan blak-blakan, membuat Hinata segera mendongakan kepala hanya untuk mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang dihiasi oleh bulu mata panjang nan lentik dengan mulut yang membuka menutup persis ikan koi yang berada dikolam halaman belakang kuil. Mendengus geli, Naruto menemukan bahwa ekspresi yang Hinata lakukan terlihat lucu dimatanya.

"Vulgar sekali—" Hinata bergumam, menyembunyikan gerak bibirnya mengunakan untaian panjang lengan kimono yang dipakainya. "Ya—itu. Seandainya pun kita lakukan, hanya akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia. Tak ada cinta, itu berarti juga kau tak akan memiliki anak seperti yang kau inginkan. Kau akan kecewa, Naruto-_sama_." _Sama halnya seperti aku._

Hening sejenak. Sepertinya Naruto sedang berpikir keras untuk menjawab pernyataan yang Hinata layangkan. Menganggap bahwa Naruto telah menerima alasan yang dijabarkannya. Hinata berharap bahwa Naruto tidak akan kembali meminta hal-hal yang aneh darinya. Beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, Hinata membalikan badannya mencoba bergerak menuju pintu geser yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Kita tidak akan tahu bila tidak mencobanya." Naruto menyangkal semua apa yang Hinata jelaskan, padahal dalam hati kecilnya dirinya juga membenarkan apa yang Hinata coba beritahukan kepadanya. "Tidak ada salahnya kita mencobanyakan? Malam ini juga—" Naruto kembali menuntut permintaan yang tak mungkin Hinata tolak lagi.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Tanpa niatan untuk membalikan badannya lagi, Hinata hanya milirik sosok Naruto yang masih duduk congkak disinggahsana nyamannya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak guna mencari jawaban yang tepat atas ajakan Naruto. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya bingung akan apa yang nantinya harus dilakukannya. Dirinya yang merupakan pelayan dewa tentunya hanya bisa membiarkan sang dewa memberikan perintah absolut yang tak mungkin ditentangnya.

Bentuk pembangkangan yang dilakukannya tadi seharusnya membuahkan hukuman atas kelancangannya dalam menolak ajakan sang dewa. Dia tidak takut hukuman yang akan menimpanya karena memang itulah resikonya saat mulutnya dengan lancang menolak permintaan sang dewa. Tetapi setelah menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, daripada takut akan hukuman dirinya lebih takut bila Naruto murka dan menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membinasakan orang-orang tak bersalah yang tidak memiliki andil dalam menyulut amarah sang penjaga perdamaian. Apalagi setelah melihat demostrasi Naruto yang tiba-tiba menguarkan aura negatif karena gelegak amarah yang membuatnya kewalahan menyucikan diri sendiri dan tempat disekitarnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencobanya malam ini." Hinata mengucap pasrah, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan yang menguarkan aura mencekam membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding. "Sebaiknya kau habiskan makanmu Naruto-_sama_. Aku ingin kau mencicipi masakan buatku. Jika berkenan aku yang akan menjadi juru masakmu juga mulai hari ini. Kau tahu? Kewajiban sebagai istri." Tambah Hinata lirih sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu geser yang tertutup dengan sedikit hentakan keras akibat ayunan tangan Hinata yang menutupnya dengan tenaga berlebih.

Setelah Hinata menghilang dalam pandangannya, Naruto mulai mengambil sumpit yang terletak disamping kanan mangkok berisi nasinya. Mengambil sejumput daging tumis dengan beberapa sayur berwarna-warni yang diracik sendiri oleh Hinata. Dalam satu suapan dirinya sudah tersenyum tipis saat lidahnya mulai mengecap dan otaknya mulai memproses kesan akan makanan yang baru saja masuk memenuhi lambungnya.

"Enak—"

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

_Another gajeness story_ karena kesenengen dengan fakta _**NARUHINA GOES TO CANON**_~

Kalau yang ini Shokun nggak janji kapan update dan sampai ada beberapa chap

Paling dikit tiga—paling banyak sampai lima ajalah. Soalnya nggak mau banyak-banyak.

Settingnya pakai jepang era jaman dahulu yang masih pakai rumah panggung kayu gitu, nggak tahu kenapa lagi suka pakai setting jaman dahulu dan ada sentuhan supranaturalnya. Cmiiw

O iya, ff Realize mau dirombak dulu. Soalnya banyak miss sana sini, banyak scene nggak nyambung dari chapter satu ke chapter lainnya. Jadi yah sabar ya menunggu kelanjutannya, lagi diperbaiki biar nggak ganjil gimana gitu—banyak kesalahan yang ngebuat Shokun ngakak habis-habisan. Gini nih kalau ngerjain ff dalam jeda waktu yang lama. Suka salah setting waktu.

Btw, ini terinspirasi dari komik yaoi, dengan cerita yang dirombak habis-habisan menyesuaikan dengan keinginan sendiri. Cuma ngambil ide bahwa dewa juga bisa nikah sama manusia dan punya anak tapi nggak pakai mengandung karena anak mereka adalah wujud kristalisasi cinta mereka-kalau dikomiknya sih karena malexmale ya jadi m-pregnya langsung jadi begitu aja-. _**Tapi, cerita ini fiktif loh tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung kepercayaan-kepercayaan yang lain. **_

_So enjoy this story, Review please?_

_I hope you like this gajeness story _yang entah akan dibawa kemana hhaha.

_With love, Shokun_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
